naruto: the unexpected
by feral gale
Summary: Kushina's motherly instinct kicked in the last minute of the sealing..what effects will it have...calm and analytical but hyperactive at the same time, and sarutobi will use a thing called brain..and expect the unexpected..
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first attempt at writting something so please pardon me for any mistakes..reviews are highly appreciated...in this fic naruto will live upto his legacy..and sarutobi will have a thing known as brain.**

**chapter 1: The last chance **

IN the light of the full moon, a man standing in red hokage robes looking over the village of konohagakure no sato from his office window looking too old for the job..but deception is a part of the shinobi. The man is none other than sandaime hokage of konohagakure no sato Hiruzen sarutobi THE PROFESSOR or THE KAMI OF SHINOBI strongest ninja in the village but felling very weak and old now because of what had inspired that day.

He turns to look at a 5 year old boy sleeping peacefully on a sofa there were several cut marks on his face,clothes are torn on many places,and several bruses over the face. The boy has blond hair,and malnourished body like not eaten anything form several days.

Sarutobi was deep in thinking of days event and looked at the photo frames of the previous hokage and stopped his sight on his predecessor/successor and said "the villagers are getting violent day by day towards your legacy Minato. They are spitting on it from the day it is born and whenever i asked for explanation they simply said that they are honouring the last wish of their beloved yondaime by killing the demon. Is this what you wanted for your only heir and son Minato?.to be beaten an inch of life every now and then..i have done everything i can do to protect him but despite every effort he now has a miserable life".

Then again he looked at the boy and thing to himself '_death is way better than this life,maybe ..maybe he can find true love and peace in next life..maybe i_ should..!..

He took out a kunai from nowhere and started slowly moving towards the peacefully sleeping boy. Pain clearly evident in his eyes as well a lone tear at the corner. " I will never forgave myself. nor you will minato but i think this is best for the boy"

The kunai was an inch away from the bous neck when it hit him '_just what i was about to do?!. i think i totally lost my mind now..'_

_"_I can never face him now, i am ashamed of myself" said the old hokage throwing the kunai away. _  
_

"you should be, but i am also glad that u stopped yourself. otherwise i would have to interfere myself..and belive me that would have been be MUCH MORE painful for u and your village _LORD HOKAGE ..(in a mocking tone)" _came the voice from behind the hokage.

The hokage eyes widened upon realizing someone was able to sneak into his office without him sensing and definately heard and saw everything and more the fact that the unknown seems to care about the boy, He imediately turn around to see a small green toad in black robes with big white eyebrows and beard and a walking stick longer than the toad himself in left hand standing with a stoic face on the hokage"s table. sarutobi imediately understood that it is a summon and he knows only one alive person that can summon the toads and he knows if Jiraya gets to know about this then it is NOT going to end well..

"where is Jiraya?" sarutobi asked imediately fearing the worst. The toad understood what the hokage was thinkng and replied stoically " Jiraya is not in the village,he doesnot summoned me, I was here to wish him his 5th birhtday and check on him"

"But Jiraya told me that he will meet the boy when he will be a genin, so why did he send you wish him birhtday and check up om him" asked sarutobi, hoping to calmly deal with the siuation.'_may be i can convince him not to tell Jiraya about what happened'_

_"_Jiraya didn't asked me to come here..he does not care about him.I came here on my own" replied the toad.

sarutobi was now totally confused. "I didnt understand..why you wanted to check up on him on your. He does not have a toad summoning contract". "Lets put that aside First answere me why were you trying to kill him?" asked the the toad with little bit of anger in his voice.

"I..I lost my mind,I failed someone agin.I thought that it would be better for him to die than live this myserable life all alone" replied sarutobi sadly looking towards the floor, unable to meet the toads eyes.

"If that was the case then you should try to make up for the mistakes, not trying to hide them by killing the boy" shot back the toad.

"But what can i do? I have done everthing i can do. I can make the laws but to what extent they have to be followed depends on the villagers" told sarutobi trying to explain himself.

"did you follow your own rules? where was you when the boy was alone weeping his eyes dry? where WAS you when he was being beaten to an inch of life? where WAS you when he was denied food shelter clothes? WATACHING FROM THE CRYSTAL BALL ? RIGHT? you should not ecpect someone to follow the rules when you cant follow them yourself sarutobi" replied the toad angryly.

sarutobi for the first time in his life is short for the words. He cant deny anything. He realised that he was wrong again he did not do anything for the boy other than watching..he allowed the villagers and the council to have their with the boy.

before he could find words to say anything the toad again said "Don't worry Hiruzen, you dont have to take the responsibility of the boy anymore..I am taking him with me."

"YOu cant do that, he belongs in this village. Minato and Jiraya both want him to live a normal life in the village. and they are the only toad summoner. you have to respect their wish and besides i will not allow you to take him" replied the sarutobi getting in the role of hokage back.

"I am respecting Minato's request. Yes sareutobi he asked us to take careof the boy from shadows and when the time comes test him for the toad summoning contract. but seeing the situation of his life we decided to take care of him ourselves" replied the toad producing the scroll from somewhere unknwon, written everthing what he said with the seal of yondaime and uzumaki clan.

To say that the Hokage was stunned will be an understatement "thi...this means that mainato and kushina never trusted us with their son's well being..!" conclude the sadly inspecting the scroll.

"I think this is more than enough for making us the legal guardians" said the toad hooping towards the boy after taking the scroll back . "I think we should be get going know. but a last peace of advise Hiruzen You did not failed the sanins as a teacher they failed you as students and it is not the end of the world , YOU are still the HOKAGE of this village grow a damn backbone,stop blaming start doing. You still have a chance to make up for the past mistakes. You make them sanin, they did not make you the well known KAMI of the shinobi. Think about it and minato did trust you but it khushina's mother instinct and experience as a jinjuriki that forced him to set up us toads as failsafe" lectured the old toad checking Naruto's Injuries.

The Hokage took everything in like a good student but before he could say anything a voice beat him "well I did not much but i agree with the old frog. Everyone should be given a last chance,you too jiji.."said the sleeping opening his eyes and scaring the hell out of both of them."how much did you hear Naruto-chan" asked the green toad shocked.

"Not much. Minato and khushina are my parents right?.. please tell me about them and what is summoning and who is Jiraya and what is a Jinriki? please Tell me about my Parents,are they ninja? i promise i will never pull a prank on the villagers please tell about them,jiji...and how on the earth can a frog can talk jiji" asked the boy pointing a finger towards the white beared toad with a goofy smile on his face with a mixture of curiosity happiness sadness emotions on his face.

This is not type of emotions that the old man was thinking that the boy will show in such a situation the loudmouth and hyperactive self was replaced by calm and attentive one.

"We will tell you when the time will be right Naruto-chan. From now you tell me do you want to be a good ninja like your parents were?"asked the old hooping on the boys head.

"I will surpasss them and will become a better ninja than them ..belive it datteboy" said a boy with a trademark goofy smile of his father and a hand rubbing the back side of trhe head.

"so I take it that you accepted to with me to train with the toads on mount myobukuzan" asked the toad also shocked by the swings of emotions of the boy and analytical thinking.

"I want to train, but i dont want to leave konoha" saod the boy with a hint of sadness.

while this was going on sarutobi was in his own thoughts. '_I think. I also have a chance . I can redeem myself for my past mistakes'__  
_

"Can i ask something?" asked the hoskage to Fukasaku (the old toad)

"what do you have to say? I am not going to leave naruto-chan to the miserable life that he has. and u cant stop me. I am elder toad,and if u want the toads can declare war for the boy" replied the toad suspicially.

"I want a last chance, I want to teach Naruto everything I know. Maybe we can teach him together. for some time me and sometime you" asked the hokage hopefully.

'_if he can stick to his words than it can be very good for the boy learning everything from the Hokage and The proffesor himself.'_

"That can be possible but we have some conditions, no one will gets to know about this including Jiraya, his teachings will remain a secret until the time comes and toads will continue check up on him regularly, and we both will decide how the training goes, do you comply?"

"Everything is okay but why not tell Jiraya. I mean he should know whats going on with Naruto" asked the old man.

"there are many secrets that are not very much known about the young Naruto-chan and will be told when young one becomes a little mature..even you dont know some of them sarutobi" replied tha toad polietly.

"wooooh... i will be trained by the hokage himself , I promise you i will make both you proud and surpass my parents and all the previous hokages and become the greatest hokage and make the villagers acknowledge me...datteboy" replied the young boy with determination.

"very well Naruto-chan now i think its a rather long night . i will come back the day after tomorrow to discuss your training with sarutobi. take some rest till then because the training will not be easy, and sarutobi its your responsibility to care of his needs i dont want any carelessness with Young Naruto chan. his parents has left more than enough money for him" replied the fukasaku.

Naruto was already yawning seeing this sarutobi said "yes it is indeed a very long night. and dont worry i will take care of my new grandson very well, i will not repeat my mistakes. you can sleep here naruto i have a lot to think and find a suitable hidden place for your training"

"goodbye Naruto-chan" replied the toad before puffing into the smoke,. sarutobi turned towards naruto ater sitting behind the desk to expect some question from naruto but he was already asleep.

" I will not fail you now Naruto. I am sure you will become a good man and a gerat warrior one day but for now sleep well" sarutobi said to the sleeping boy and turned to the window showing the hokage monument and thinking about what has happened and what is going to happen.

* * *

**that's it for now, so please tell how was it ? please review and give me some new ideas to make the training a little bit interesting by adding some jokes**

**thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 talkings

**Chapter 2:Planing  
**

* * *

It is rather early in the morning everyone in the leaf, people are going as usual according to their daily routine but a old man in deep in thoughts is glaring daggers on a large stack of papers in front of him and thinking along the lines '_how can i teach naruto anything when i daily have to fought a war with these papers_'. "Damn it..I have to think of something". and then there was a sudden earthquake on the table in front of him and all papers get scattered on the floor and hooped a toad from the table and hit the mighty hokage on the head with a walking stick.

"your were planning to bury me in those mountains of paper,you old man" complained the toad after hitting the hokage.

" how in the world i know you are going to puff there and besides you said that you will be coming tomorrow. right?" replid hiruzen with an edge in his voice.

"hey you are a hokage you should not go on edge that easily. Tell me whats the problem is? but first send your supposedly hidden guards out" replied the toad calmy.

Hiruzen did a flick with two of his fingers and with a small brezze of air the room was empty, hiruzen quickly applied the silencing seals and said "I want to spend some time with Naruto. He will be having several questions right now but that damn paper work is not allowing to leave the office" with a small amount of sadness for not having time for the boy.

"put that aside where is Naruto chan. I hope that you are sticking to your words and taking care of him properly?".asked the old toad.

"OF course, he is sleeping in my home and i will not send him again in the orphanage, there is apartment in which kushina used to live in her early days in konoha, I thnik that will be perfect for him" asked the hokage.

"very well and now for what i am here, yesterday night i have a discission with the great old sage toad, and read the reports of the other toad that were tasked to look after him and i think that you should assign him that anbu in weasel mask, he is serious in his job, his work will be to protect him and see that he is properly served and not overcharged in any of the shops."

"yes Itachi is one of our best shinobi and understands the brutality of a life of ninja" replied the hokage proudly,and further added "but also he can not be assigned for a long period of time probably 4 months and what of nights".

" Toads will take care of in nights from the shadows and as a Jinjurriki he already has genin level of chakra so start teaching him chakra control exercises and then teach him henge and shadow clone so that he can purchase goods from civilian shops without problem and this will allso help in controling higher levels of chakra in future and shadow clone will save his time, it will not take that much time because he has nothing else to do. he is an orphan, no family problems and besides he can use this time to get himself back to normal health so that you can physically work on him to ground. do you remember how much malnourished he is?" told the old wise toad.

"yes i know that,i will take care of it. And when and where will you be teaching him,because he has to spend days and nights alone and i dont want him to fell alone, atleast one should be with him and i have a lot of work here" said the hokage.

"huh..(in a tired voice) you can use clones to do your work while you can teach him or vice versa, Minato always used shadow clone to do paperwork while he used to on seals in myobokuzan ?"

BYe this time sarutobi is crying anime tears and gasping for air '_damn..__thats why he always appeared so calm and free, __all these years i have spent doing paperwork, istead i could have some time with my childrens and could have drunk my ass off'  
_

the toad continued with a brief pause "Since you are taking care of him, he has to pass the test for the contract. And i have alredy thought of time and place, but not for a couple of year, so for now you have him all alone for yourself, and according to Minato and Khushina's Last Will he will be told about his parents when he passes the test for summoning contract"

"Hmm...Lets go i think we have a lot to explain to Naruto about this. I think he will understand why he will not get to know about his parents today. And i also think he will work with twice determinnation to achive the contract as fast as possible." said the hokage after a hang of himself.

"well sarutobi, i think you should talk to him alone,you are more close to him than me, i will come back on his next birthday i have certain thing to check. goodbye" said the toad ready to go. but cut off by sarutobi.

"wait for a minute" said sarutobi.

"what" asked the toad demandingly.

"I have been thinking about what you said yesterday night and the amount of careness the toads are showing" said the sarutobi in a business tone.

"And what are your conclusions" said fukasaku with a small smirk.

"My conclusion is that the current state of peace among the elemental natons is a sign of a awaiting thunderstorm in the very near future and it has a lot to do with my grandson" conclude the sandaime hokage.

"You made sure to live upto your title of The Professor Hiruzen. Everything will be revealed when the time comes. but for now you have to make sure that he is prepared for anything that the world can throw on him and belive me this 'anything' is certainly going to be more 'anything' you can ever expect next time" said the with a grim face with got chill running down the hokage's spine and puffed into a small cloud of smoke.

_'something grave is coming, i WILL NOT disappoint anyone this time' _said sarutobi with determination in his voice. Sarutobi imediately created a clone to do paperwork while taking off towards his mansions deep in thoughts about the awaiting thunderstorm.

* * *

**I know this one is not that good, but is important for future.  
**

**TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
